


I miss you

by Perseia



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perseia/pseuds/Perseia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot that looks at what Josh would have went through after Aiden died. Here's Josh in one of his lonely nights, in some anonymous little town. He's grieving for Aiden, and he tries to make peace with Aiden's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I miss you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I'm totally new to the Originals fandom, and have fallen in love with Aiden and Josh. They were such a cute couple - a slice of normalcy and fluff in that crazy, crazy show. Imagine my devastation when I learned that there was just about 2 - 3 fanfics about my darling Aiden and Josh. So I decided to pick up writing after a long time and write something.   
> The show shows Josh leaving town, and then he just reappears in season 3, and I really wanted to see Josh grieving, and what he would've went through between the months from the end of season 2 to the start of season 3. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, I know it's cheesy as hell.

It was the first full moon after Aiden died. 

 

The moon, though it had brought so much pain for him, was something that he loved. When Aiden was freed from the werewolf curse after the unification ritual, Josh knew how much he had grown to love the moon. For him, watching the full moon rise meant freedom, normalcy, and new beginnings. Aiden’s happiness spread to him, and throughout their relationship, he grew to love it too. Standing side by side by the windows of their warmly lit apartment, their little sanctuary tucked up in the corner of New Orleans, they dreamt together; they dreamt of their future and of peace. 

Then they went to bed together, and sometimes, out of the handful of nights they shared during the full moon, they’d have nights filled with passion. Other times, the nights were filled with with soft spoken love and adoration. Those were the nights they caressed each other, touching and tracing until the hands remembered every curve and line, knowing that they were blessed with each other’s presence.

But Josh also learned to be wary of the full moon, because no matter what they shared, it meant that the night would be filled with fitful sleeps and nightmares for his beloved. They weren’t human, but they were part human. And even for supernatural beings, something of PTSD could’t be avoided. 

Every night of the full moon, Aiden couldn’t stay asleep for long. The days when he was cursed to be a wolf for every day of the month beside the full moon, and the days when he had to forcibly turn during the full moon, haunted him still. He felt the pain of turning, the panic of being stuck as a wolf forever, the fear of being unable to help protect his little brother, and the dread of loosing control over the curse that he had so gratefully gained. Knowing this, Josh didn’t bother sleeping during those nights because it was his job to share the burden - to wake Aiden from his nightmares and to reassure him. 

Josh always knew he was not a poet, nor a writer, but he thought he could write and sing about Aiden forever. His dimple, his soft smiles, his finely toned abs, his unruly hair in the morning, the curve of his neck, the soft tresses that curled at his nape, his hands - while capable of so much violence and strength - that preferred to move with gentle love and care, his eyes that sparkled with delight when they were together, his stupid sense of humor and odd quirks, his sarcasm... His everything, He could never have enough of that. 

 

He could never possibly have enough of his wolf with a heart of gold, and a soul of strength and beauty. 

 

Now, lying on a foreign bed alone, a million miles away from home in a seedy motel, Josh realized how blessed he was to have been able to fall asleep to and wake up to the love of his life. Waking up to Aiden’s sleeping form, enjoying the golden sunlight that draped itself across his relaxed body and made him look quite literally golden, as golden as Josh had always viewed him... he thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world. How the light encased him in a soft halo, and how he thought that Aiden was his own fallen angel, despite the fact that he never believed in heaven and hell.

Josh wondered if Aiden would be watching over him right now. He wondered if Aiden was hurting too. God, he hoped he didn’t. Aiden deserved so much more, so much more than the world or Josh himself can ever offer, but he was ripped away from him before he could at least try his best at it. 

So now, he hoped Aiden would be able to find his happiness in death that he couldn’t have when he was alive. At least he’d be free from the supernatural drama up there. And Josh really couldn’t bear the idea of all of him in pain, anyways.

Josh got up from the scratchy bed of the motel, and walked up to the dirty window. He opened it, and stared at the stars that shone above the small town he wondered into. He felt a silver of a cool breeze, and the lack of warmth struck his heart with a pang of loneliness. Maybe this was how he’d live from now on. Forever missing, forever grieving, forever dumbfounded and forever heartbroken and eternally unstable.

 

He misses Aiden, misses him so, so very much and he thinks: Even now, when he finally feels the heavy burden of immortality upon him, he knows that he wasn’t wrong when he said that he could write and sing about Aiden forever. 

Because he’d be singing their song by himself until his heart stops beating.


End file.
